


No debiste habértela puesto

by Pycroft



Series: De cómo las personas cercanas a Greg y Mycroft se enteraron de su relación [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: Sherlock sentía que algo apestaba dentro de la oficina de Graham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS participa en el **Reto de San Valentín** en el grupo **"Mystrade Is Real 4 Us"** usando el prompt _"Sherlock descubrió que Greg y Myc estaban juntos porque Greg usó la colonia del pelirrojo antes de dejar su apartamento ésa mañana"_.  
>  Si te gusta el Mystrade, no dudes entrar, ¡es un excelente grupo! <3 Te dejo el link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/  
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC. No, no me pagan ni un knut por escribirlo.

Algo apestaba. John y Lestrade discutían sobre no darle un caso a Sherlock. Lestrade decía que era necesario, muchos de su equipo estaban estancados y necesitaban la ayuda del detective inspector. John, por su parte, no quería que se relacionara con un caso tan peligroso como ese estando en rehabilitación. Lestrade no lo sabía, les impediría el paso a los casos por muchos meses y soportar a Sherlock aburrido todo el día, no era un privilegio que John quería gozar. De alguna forma, tenía que convencer al inspector de que no le permitiera entrar a un caso lleno de drogas y asesinato.

Sherlock no lo entendía, algo apestaba. Miraba a John y Lestrade respectivamente, esperando que alguno arrugara la nariz e hiciera una mueca de asco. Ambos seguían discutiendo, pero ni una pisca de incomodidad. No había nadie a su alrededor, no entendía de dónde podía provenir tan repelente olor. Algo apestaba y necesitaba saber qué es.

Se acercó a John sigilosamente, y mientras este respondía la defensa de Gavin con una excusa barata, enterró su nariz en su cuello. _Té, café, galletas de mantequilla que comieron en la mañana, olor a suéter guardado y shampoo_.

Ambos hombres se habían quedado paralizados. John sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban. Sherlock olía a menta y shampoo recién usado. Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en el rostro y su gabardina se colaba por su cuello, tocando su chompa. Ambos amigos se miraron profundamente y Sherlock reaccionó a los segundos, mirando hacia otro lado arrugando la nariz.

 **—** No, no eres tú.

Obviamente sabía que no era John, se hubiera sorprendido si fuera él. John olía delicioso todo el tiempo. Ahora el problema era no saber cómo oler a Lestrade.

Greg notó que Sherlock se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia su persona, luego de olerle a John, y temió lo peor. En autodefensa, se escondió detrás del escritorio.

John reaccionó y le sujetó por el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sherlock? —Sherlock solo bufó.

—Algo apesta.

—¿Apesta?

—Por supuesto, John, te lo acabo de decir. Algo apesta y horrible.

Greg se levantó lentamente y oliendo su casaca en disimulo, se encogió de hombros. John, por su parte, volteó a todas partes y olfateó la habitación.

—Para mí no hay nada que huela mal, Sherlock.

—Eso ya lo sé, John, por algo no reaccionabas, igual que Gavin.

—Greg.

—Te he olido para comprobar si eras tú y no eres la fuente. —John alzó las cejas.

—¿Pensabas que yo era el que olía mal?

—Tú nunca hueles mal, solo comprobaba.

Greg frunció el ceño al ver las miraditas que se lanzaban. Estaban en su oficina y ya se habían quedado demasiado tiempo. Avanzó rápidamente y tocando a John por el hombro, le sonrió.

—No cambiaré de opinión, John, voy a darle el caso a Sherlock, lo necesitamos. Hemos estado varios días interrogando a las mismas personas y no hemos avanzado nada. —John le miró negando la cabeza y volteó para tomar del brazo a Sherlock.

—Lo siento Greg, nos vamos a Baker Street, Sherlock no puede tomar el caso.

Y ahí estaban otra vez. Sherlock se soltó mientras John respondía a otra defensa de Lestrade y aprovechando lo cerca que estaba el inspector, enterró su cara en su cuello. Greg se tensó y corrió a alejarse.

—¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! ¡No hay nada que apeste en mi oficina!

—¡Claro que sí, te acabo de oler! ¡Eres tú!

Sherlock procesó la información al tener la fuente. Ese olor apenas lo había soportado en su nariz. Era repugnante y olía a bastante dinero. No tardó más que un nano segundo en asociarlo a su gordo hermano. Allí estaba. Lestrade apestaba, apestaba como Mycroft.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, desorbitado, y le comenzó a apuntar con el dedo.

—¡Tú!

—Sherlock, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Sherlock paró en seco, volteó hacia donde estaba John y le miró con cara de “ _Es tan obvio, ¿Cómo es que no lo ves?_ ”

—Gavin es el que apesta.

John ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó donde Greg y disculpándose, le olió el hombro.

—No siento que apeste, Sherlock.

—¡Claro que apesta, John! ¡Apesta a Mycroft!

Ambos hombres abrieron la boca, sorprendidos. Greg se sonrojó de la vergüenza y luego de recordarlo, carraspeó. Había sido en la mañana, cuando luego de despedirse cariñosamente del político, entró a bañarse. La colonia de Mycroft estaba dentro del espejo y por curiosidad, se echó un poco. Todo el baño terminó oliendo a Mycroft y Greg tuvo que bañarse otra vez para quitar el olor excesivo. Mycroft le había comentado un día que ya llegaría la fecha donde comunicaran su relación a Sherlock, pero que por ahora era preferible mantenerlo en secreto. El político no podía arriesgarse a ser chantajeado por su hermano con esa información. Debía asegurarse de que él y el doctor Watson queden juntos antes.

Mycroft le iba a matar.

—¡Sherlock espera!

John le dio un golpecito en el hombro, atrayendo la atención de Greg y cuando apenas le miró, señaló para la puerta. Greg apenas pudo ver la gabardina desapareciendo por la derecha.

—¡Sherlock!

El inspector persiguió al rizado hasta la avenida principal. Sherlock se encontraba gritándole a una cámara de seguridad que miraba al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Responde Mycroft!, ¿qué ganas acostándote con Gavin?

La cámara de seguridad miró hacia abajo apenas Greg llegó al lado de Sherlock y este sonrió en disculpa.

—Sherlock, basta.

John les había alcanzado a los segundos y miró avergonzado a la gente que pasaba caminando, mirándoles de forma extraña.

—No, John, el gordo no hace las cosas sin planearlas antes. Seguro quiere incrementar mi vigilancia, ¡seguro hasta se enteró!

—¿Enterarse de qué?

—Sherlock.

Greg estaba totalmente confundido. Sherlock no le había dicho algo y por la forma en la que le calló John, seguro tenía que ver con la insistencia de que no agarrase el caso. La cámara de seguridad dejó de mirar a Greg para enfocarse en Sherlock. Este frunció el ceño y se puso de espaldas. John no entendía su reacción, ¿por qué no dejaba que la cámara de seguridad lo viera? Mycroft controlaba las cámaras y oh, ya entendía todo, no quería que le dedujera. Poniéndose de espaldas a la cámara también, arrastró a Sherlock hasta el taxi más cercano. Greg se quedó parado en la vereda, mirando nerviosamente a la cámara.

—En casa te explico. —Una señora que pasaba le miró como si estuviera loco.

La cámara se movía bruscamente, chirriando. Greg supo que intentaba comunicarse con él en clave morse. Arrastró los pies de vuelta a su oficina y le respondió con un mensaje de texto que Mycroft leyó inmediatamente. Le había dicho “ _No debiste habértela puesto_ ” y Greg solo había respondido un “ _Lo sé_ ”.


End file.
